Cheyenne Jackson
|GebOrt = Newport, Washington |imdb = 2091145 |twitter = cheyennejackson}} Cheyenne Jackson (*12. Juli 1975 in Newport, Washington) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. In Glee stellt er Dustin Goolsby dar. Leben Jackson wurde in Idaho geboren und in Newport, WA aufgezogen. Er hat zwei Brüder, Chris und Jon, und eine Schwester, Amber. Jacksons Name stamm von dem 1950er Fernsehwestern, "Cheyenne". Er ist ein offen homosexueller Schauspieler und Verfechter der Schwulen- und Lesbenrechte, wobei er sich für zahlreiche AIDS-Stiftungen einsetzt, unter anderem AMFAR und Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS. Des Weiteren ist er nationaler Botschafter des Hetrick-Martin Institutes. 2008 wurde er zum (schwulen) Entertainer des Jahres vom "Out Magazine" gewählt. In Seattle arbeitete er als Werbefachmann bei einem Magazin und spielte nebenher etwas Theater, womit er sich seine Mitgliedskarte verdiente. Inspiriert durchs Überdenken seiner Karriere nach einem Tod in seiner Familie und den Anschlägen des 11. Septembers zog er nach New York. Jackson war seit 2000 mit Monte Lapka, einem Physiker zusammen und heiratete ihn am 3. September 2011 in New York. Im August 2013 entschied das Paar sich nach 13 Jahren zu trennen, die Scheidung erfolgte im September 2013. Jackson ist in einer Beziehung mit Jason Landau, die durch ein Bild auf Instagram im Oktober 2013 publik gemacht wurde. Am 13. September 2014 heiratete das Paar in Encino, Kalifornien, nachdem es ihre Verlobung im Februar bekannt gab. Jackson und Landau haben zwei Kinder, Willow und Ethan (*Oktober 2016). Karriere Film Cheyenne Jacksons bislang bekannteste Filmrolle ist die des US-amerikanischen Flugzeugpassagiers Mark Bingham in dem Oscar-nominierten Film United 93, der die Ereignisse des Fluges "United 93" am 11. September 2001 nachzeichnet. Er erschien auch in dem Kurzfilm "Curiosity". Bühne Bekannter ist Jacksons Arbeit als Musicaldarsteller am New Yorker Broadway. Cheyenne debütierte als Zweitbesetzung beider männlicher Hauptrollen in dem Tony-prämierten Musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie". Bald darauf wurde er als Zweitbesetzung des Radames in "Aida" verpflichtet. Weiterhin spielte er die Rolle des Matthew in der Off-Broadway-Produktion von "Altar Boys". 2005 bekam er schließlich seine erste Hauptrolle am Broadway in der Musical-Hommage an Elvis Presley: "All Shook Up". Seine Darstellung brachte ihm durchwegs gute Kritiken, sowie den Theatre World Award und zahlreiche Nominierungen der "Drama League" und der "Outer Critics Circle Awards for Outstanding Lead Actor". Im Juni 2007, weniger als eine Woche vor der Erstaufführung, bekam Jackson die Hauptrolle als Sonny in der Broadway-Produktion "Xanadu". Er übernahm die Rolle von James Carpinello, der sich bei den Proben des Rollschuh-Musicals verletzt hatte. Für seine Leistung in Xanadu erntete er erneut zahlreiche Nominierungen. Auch Xanadu selbst war mehrfach für den Tony nominiert, unter anderem als "Best New Musical". 2008 spielte Jackson mit Jane Krakowski und Sean Hayes ("Will & Grace") in der New Yorker Aufführung von "Damn Yankees". Auf regionaler Ebene spielte Jackson unter anderem Rollen in "West Side Story", "The Most Happy Fella", "Children of Eden", "Hair", "Carousel" und "The Rocky Horror Show". Internet Jackson trat wiederholt in so genannten "Webisoden" von Online-Serien auf. Beispielsweise in "Cubby Bernstein" (im Rahmen der Xanadu-Promotion) an der Seite von Nathan Lane, in "Legally Brown" und in der "The of Show Show". Diskografie Studioalben *2008: The Power of Two (mit Michael Feinstein) *2013; I'm Blue, Skies Original Broadwaycastalben *2005: All Shook Up *2007: Xanadu *2009: Finian's Rainbow Singles *2012: Drive *2012: Before You *2013: Don't Wanna Know *2015: Find the Best of Me - Songs of Daniel and Laura Curtis Musikvideos *2012: Drive *2012: Before You *2013: Don't Wanna Know *2013: Don't Look at Me *2013: She's Pretty, She Lies *2013: I'm Blue, Skies Filmographie Filme *2005: Curiosity als Luke *2006: United 93 als Mark Bingham *2008: Family Practice als Sebastian Kinglare *2010: Hysteria als Scott *2010: Photo Op als Zig *2010: It Takes a Village als Scott *2011: Smile als Doctor Steve *2011: The Green als Daniel *2012: Local Talent als Dr. Tim Brody *2012: Mockingbird Lane als Steve *2012: Before You als Mann *2012: Lola Versus als Roger *2012: Price Check als Ernie *2013: The Gay Christian Mingle *2013: Mutual Friends als Christoph *2013: Behind the Candelabra als Billy Leatherwood *2013: Onion News Empire als Cameron Grey *2014: Opening Night als Eli Faisel *2014: The One I Wrote for You als Ben Cantor *2014: Six Dance Lessons in Six Weeks als Michael Minetti *2014: Lucky Stiff als MC *2014: Dragula als Mr. Newton *2014: Love Is Strange als Ted *2014: Beautiful Now als David *2014: HR als Tim Harcourt *2015: Bear with Us als Hudson *2015: Days Out of Days als Phil Fernsehen *2008: Lipstick Jungle als Bryce (1 Folge) *2009: The Mentalist als uniformierter Polizeiofficer (1 Folge) *2009: Ugly Betty als Timothy D'Artagnan (1 Folge) *2009: Life on Mars als Sebastian Grace (1 Folge) *2009-2012: 30 Rock als Danny Baker (12 Folgen) *2010: Law & Order als Jon Sorrentino (1 Folge) *2010: Glee *2011: Curb Your Enthusiasm als Terry (1 Folge) *2013: Full Circle als Peter Barlow (3 Folgen) *2014: Royal Pains (1 Folge) *2014: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation als Nebula1 (1 Folge) *2015: CSI: Cyber *2015-2016: American Horror Story: Hotel als Will Drake (9 Episoden) *2016: American Horror Story: Roanoke als Sidney Aaron James (4 Episoden; 2 in Voice-Overs) Theater *2002: Thoroughly Modern Millie als Jimmy Smith/ U/S Trevor Graydon (Zweitbesetzung) im Marquis Theater *2003: Aida als Radames (Zweitbesetzung) im Palace Theater *2004: Altar Boyz als Matthew im Puerto Rican Traveling Theatre *2005: The 24 Hour Plays als Kevin im American Airlines Theatre *2005: On the Twentieth Century als "Life is Like a Train" Porter im New Amsterdam Theater *2005: All Shook Up als Chad (Original) im Palace Theatre *2006: The Agony and The Agony als Chet im Vineyard Theatre *2007: Xanadu als Sonny Malone (Original) im Helen Hayes Theatre *2008: Damn Yankees als Joe Hardy im New York City Center Encores! *2009: Finian's Rainbow als Woody im New York City Center Encores! *2010: Finian's Rainbow als Woody im St. James Theatre *2011: 8 als Paul Katami im Eugene O'Neill Theatre *2012: The Heart of the Matter als er im Lucille Lortel Theatre *2013: The Performers als Mandrew im Longacre Theatre Weitere Theaterauftritte *The Rocky Horror Show als Rocky im 5th Avenue Theatre, Seattle *Hair als Berger im 5th Avenue Theatre, Seattle *West Side Story als Tony im Village Theatre *Beowulf als Beowulf im Seattle Repertory Theatre *Damn Yankees als Joe Hardy im Civic Light Opera *Carousel als Billy im Civic Light Opera *South Pacific als Lt. Cable im Carousel Players Awards und Ehrungen Auszeichnungen *2005: Theatre World Award für "Outstanding Broadway Debut" in "All Shook Up" *2006: Boston Society of Film Critics als "Best Ensemble Cast" in "United 93'" Nominierungen *2005: Outer Critics Circle Award für "Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor "All Shook Up" *2005: Drama League für "Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor" in "All Shook Up" *2008: Drama Desk für "Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor" in "Xanadu" *2008: Drama League für "Distinguished Performance Award" in "Xanadu" *2010: Drama Desk für "Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor" in "Finian's Rainbow" *2015: Grammy Award für "Best Musical Theater Album" in "West Side Story" Trivia *Er ist der vierte Schauspieler bei Glee, der einen Auftritt in "American Horror Story: Hotel" bzw. "Roanoke" hat. Die erste war Tanya Clarke, der zweite Matt Bomer, der dritte Neil Patrick Harris, der fünfte Darren Criss und der sechste Jacob Artist. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller